musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Brandon Flowers
Brandon Richard Flowers (* 21. Juni 1981 in Henderson, Nevada) ist der Frontman, Sänger, und Keyboarder der aus Las Vegas stammenden Indie Rock-Band The Killers. Persönliches Flowers, das jüngste von sechs Kindern, wurde am 21. Juni, 1981 in Henderson, Nevada (bei Las Vegas) als Sohn von schottisch-litauischen Eltern geboren.Interview Interview reprinted at Live Journal fan website. Seine Mutter war Hausfrau und sein Vater arbeitete in einem Lebensmittelgeschäft. Als Flowers fünf Jahre alt war trat sein Vater in die Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage ein.Hiatt, Brian (2008-12-25), "The Killers Inside". Rolling Stone (1068/1069):78-81 In seinem achten Lebensjahr zog die Familie nach Nephi, Utah. Dort lebte Flowers bis zum Beginn seiner Junior College Zeit, für die er zurück nach Las Vegas zog, um bei seiner Tante zu leben. Brandons zwölf Jahre älterer Bruder Shane (wird im The Killers Song "Sam's Town" besungen) gilt als sein wichtigster musikalischer Bezugspunkt. Er zeigte ihm Smiths Videos und U2's "Rattle and Hum" Dokumentation. Sein älterer Bruder machte ihn außerdem mit Bands wie The Cars, The Cure und Morrissey bekannt. Musikalisch ist Flowers ein Anglophilie und Fan englischer Bands wie New Order, The Smiths, Pet Shop Boys, Depeche Mode und Oasis. Er bezeichnet den Pet Shop Boys Song "Being Boring", speziell die Textzeile "I never dreamt that I would get to be / The creature that I always meant to be", als starken Einfluss auf sein Leben.Craig McLean talks to the Killers' singer Brandon Flowers. The Observer. Er sagte "It was really weird because other kids were buying Tool and Nirvana and I was buying The Cars and The Psychedelic Furs. I was pretty alienated as a kid." ( Es war wirklich seltsam, denn andere Kinder kauften Tool und Nirvana und ich kaufte The Cars und The Psychedelic Furs. Ich war ziemlich befremdlich als Kind.) Karriere Nachdem er das College abgebrochen hatte, war er für kurze Zeit Hoteldiener im Gold Coast Hotel und Casino in Las Vegas.[http://thekillersfansite.com/oaktarticle.html Rock world makes a Hot Fuss over the Killers], Oakland Tribune, August 27, 2004 2001 wurde er von seiner ersten Band, einer Synthie Pop Gruppe bekannt als Blush Response, verlassen, nachdem er ankündigte, mit dem Rest von ihnen nach Las Angeles, Kalifornien zu gehen. Kurz danach besuchte er ein Oasis-Konzert und realisierte, dass er eine Wandlung von einer Keyboard-Band zu einer echten Rock-Band wollte. Er begann nach einem Gitarristen zu suchen. Er antwortete auf eine Werbeanzeige, die Dave Keuning im Las Vegas Weekly platzierte, in der dieser seine Einflüsse und bevorzugten Bands angab. Keuning meinte später, dass sein erster Eindruck von Flowers war, dass er die gleichen Schuhe wie Oasis trägt. Nach häufigem Bassisten- und Drummerwechsel kamen Bassist Mark Stoermer und Drummer Ronnie Vannucci dazu. Im Jahr 2002 traten sie das erste mal unter dem Namen The Killers auf. Dem Las Vegas Review Journal zufolge haben Flowers Eltern ihn immer dabei unterstützt, ein Rock Sänger zu werden und waren oft die einzigen Gäste bei den ersten Auftritten der The Killers. Privates In einer privaten Zeremonie auf Hawaii heiratete Flowers am 02.August 2005 seine langjährige Freundin Tana Mundkowsky.No byline (2005). "Killers Singer Brandon Flowers Marries Longtime Girlfriend" VH1.com (accessed Oct. 14, 2006) Er und seine Frau haben zwei Söhne, Ammon, geboren am 14. Juli 2007, und Gunner, geboren am 28. Juli 2009. Awards Flowers gewann 2005 den NME-Magazine-Award als "Best Dressed" and "Sexiest Man." Er gewann außerdem den Preis "Most Stylish Man" bei den 2008 GQ-Awards. 2008 gewannen The Killers "best band in America" und "best track in America" bei den NME Awards. Bei den NME-Awards 2010, war Flowers nominiert als Hottest Male. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * *The Killers official site, from Island Records *The Killers official site (U.K.), from the Vertigo label *"The Music That Changed My Life: Brandon Flowers", Interview by Kyle Anderson, from Spin magazine'' *Indie Rock Fans Website *SPIN's Brandon Flowers Interview * * * Kategorie:Geboren 1981 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Alle Artikel